


NO MORE

by malusansi



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gillovny, Smut, Snogger, nycc2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malusansi/pseuds/malusansi
Summary: Well, this story takes place after the NYCC 2017





	1. Waiting For Your Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what else to say besides this is my first fanfic and I'm kinda scared lol.  
> English is not my first language so if you see some grammar mistakes, I apologize :)

After having been signing some photos for the fans, David walked to his dressing room ready to leave.  
On the other hand, Gillian hadn't noticed that David, Mitch and Chris were all gone and that she was the only one left behind still signing photos, cellphone cases, taking selfies and etc with the fans. So she signed two or three more photos of her as Scully and said byebye to all of them and went in direction of the dressing rooms looking for David.

By the time she was in the dressing rooms area, she noticed David wasn't there so she decided to give him a call.

When David saw her name on the screen of his phone, he doubted about answering or not, but when she called him for the second time, he had no other choice.

D: hi, what happened?  
G: Dave, where are you? Are you still in the CC?  
D: nope, I already left, I'm going to my apartment I have some things to do, why?  
G: oh, I thought you were still here... uh, mmm... I wanted to say sorry for the joke I made during the panel... it wasn't my int...  
D: It's ok -he interrupted her-, nevermind. It was kinda uncomfortable, yeah... but it's Gillian Anderson, right? We know how she behaves so as I said, nevermind.  
G: wait, what? What are you trying to say with that?  
D: nevermind Gillian, I don't have time for this right now, I'm in the middle of something important here. Do you wanna say something else?  
G: no, nothing else. But I was wondering if we could have dinner together at my place... or maybe yours -she said with some raspy voice-, if that doesn't bother you.

Right after hearing her saying that, he couldn't escape from the memories of the last time they were together in his apartment and of course the memories of the things they did and said, the way they kissed and the way they touched each other. Because, come on! How to forget the way they said "I love you" and not only once but every time they had the chance while having that amazing goodbye sex?... all those fucking memories sent shivers down his spine and to his cock.

G: David? Are you there?  
D: ...oh, yeah, yeah... sorry... I was entering my apartment -he lied- but, to be honest I don't know Gillian, I don't think that would be a good idea, you know?  
G: David, please. I need to talk with you... in private.  
D: *sighs* Gillian, I don't wanna be rude but I'm busy right now. I'll call you back when I'm done with my stuff, ok?  
G: ok Dave -she said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice-, I'll be waiting for your call.

\---

The hours passed and passed and there were no traces of David, she called him at 2:50pm approx and it was almost 8pm and it seemed that he was not going to call her. That made her feel anxious and desparate so she dialed his number, but before the first ring sounded, she hung up the phone and decided to go to his apartment.

\---

Standing there, in front of his apartment door, she didn't know if she should knock or enter with her own keyset *in case he hadn't changed the door plates* ...so she tried her keys and thanked God David hadn't changed them yet.

When she entered, everything was extremely dark, she was relieved she knew the apartment like the palm of her hand, because knowing how clumsy she was, she would probably stumble over everything in her way and would probably end up breaking something and of course, with her on the floor.

She looked around in the darkness, trying to find him and for a moment she thought he wasn't at home, but after taking a couple of steps she felt his scent... that damn scent that always made her feel weak and eager to have him between her legs. But it was not only his essence, it was mixed with something else... alcohol -she thought-.  
Suddenly, she turned her head to the corner of the room and saw him there, barefoot, wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, sitting on the couch looking right at her with a bottle of alcohol in his hand -she was right- and even though everything was dark, she could feel his strong gaze on her. She couldn't move, she felt exposed and nervous, like a little child caught in the middle of a devilry.


	2. What Do You Want From Me?

D: what are you doing here? I thought I told you I was going to call you... and I don't remember doing it. So what the hell are you doing at my place?  
G: David, I... I wanted to talk with you, I told you that.  
D: and I told you I was going to call you.  
G: yeah, but you didn't and I thou...  
D: -suddenly getting up and raising his voice making Gillian jump out of a fright- and why do you think I didn't? If I didn't call you was because I didn't want to see you again today! It wasn't enough during the Comic Con? What do you want from me Gillian? -he said approaching her and taking her abruptly from her left arm-.  
G: David please, let me go. You're hurting me.  
D: *humphs* hurting you? Gillian, please -he said sarcastically, letting go her arm-. Tell me what you want and leave.  
G: why are you drinking in the dark?  
D: is that what you wanted to talk about?  
G: can you answer me for fucks sake? -she said a little annoyed-.  
D: -taking some air and trying to stay calm- first of all, I'm at MY home and I can do whatever the fuck I want! And second of all, it's none of your business -he said walking away and taking a long sip of his drink-.

Gillian stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, but then she approached him and hugged him from behind, putting her arms around his waist and her right cheek and ear on his back, feeling and hearing the beats of his heart through his body and noticing how tense he was due to how close their bodies were, glued to each other.  
David stayed still, with his arms on either side of his body, not moving nor touching her

G: tell me why you are acting like this -she asked a little bit worried-.

The apartment was filled with silence for a couple of minutes, making the whole situation even more uncomfortable. Then David spoke.

D: -somewhat resigned- if you want me to say that I'm acting like this because of you, that I'm here all by myself in the middle of the dark with a bottle of alcohol because of you, then you're right Gillian. If you want me to say that I can stand the months, weeks, days, I don't know... hours, minutes, seconds we work together, ok... but do not expect to see me happy when we have to be together without working as if everything was fine between us because it doesn't... I can't be around you Gillian -he said with a knot in his throat-, because all I can think is that I can't have you anymore, that I can't kiss you and tell you how much I love you... that we can't spend time together as we used to do, that I can't see you sleeping in my bed after making love to you, that I can't wake up to see your beautiful face next to mine, to see your beautiful blue eyes looking at me begging me to fuck you one more time before leaving my bed.  
G: David -she said with tears in her eyes and hugging him tightly-.  
D: That's why I didn't call you, because I understood you are in a fucking relationship with that man. And I know you don't want to be bothered, but I miss you so much that I'm afraid of trying something with you and be rejected. -after saying this, he felt how Gillian's body tensed behind him-.

David humphed, let go off of her embrace and took some steps away from her, looking at the New York sky through the screens of the balcony drinking from the bottle of alcohol that now seems to be his only one and true friend on earth, or that was what he thought.

Gillian didn't know what to do or how to react, she was just there, standing behind him trying not to cry after hearing all those things David had to say, knowing how hard and difficult this situation was being for him. She was nervous, confused, she didn't know what was happening with her.  
But then, without thinking it twice she stood in between of him and the screens of the balcony and kissed him on the lips, putting her hands in the back of his head bringing him closer to her. They were kissing for a few seconds until David broke the kiss moving away from her.

D: what the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you think this is a joke? I can't believe I just told you how I feel and... how dare you?!  
G: I'm sorry -she said crying-, I'm sorry for hurting you with my selfish decisions, I know breaking up with you was the biggest stupidity I have ever done, and I'm sorry that I can't make anything to remedy it. Because you didn't deserve the treatment I gave to you. Because I chose my career above the love of my life. YOU.  
D: stop! I don't want to hear it again. Please Gillian, leave.  
G: I don't wanna leave -she said touching his arm-. David... fuck me one more time. I'm begging you


	3. Are You Sure This Is What You Want?

Listening to her asking him to fuck her once again, went directly to his cock, he felt how his blood was boiling inside his body, he was burning in desire, a desire that screamed to have her back in his bed, he felt his cock aching inside the fabric of his jeans, he wanted to get rid of his clothes, to brush his body with hers and wrap himself in her sweat and her scent,  he needed to be inside her.  
He turned his green eyes to the blue of hers and all he could see in them was desire, passion and a huge plea for feeling herself completely filled of him.

When she saw him approaching slowly towards her, she closed her eyes and could feel him brushing his lips with hers, as if he tried to record every inch of her lips, every inch of her skin for the last time in his mind. David stopped for a few seconds and put his forehead against hers without doing anything else, it was when Gillian opened her eyes and met his, staring at her silently screaming how much he loved her, while his hands caressed her face and stroked her long hair.

G: Fuck me, please -she begged, as she clutched at his waist-.  
D: ...the last time you were very clear about what you wanted from now on. Are you sure this is what you want? -he asked as he brushed his nose and lips down her cheeks towards her neck, still stroking her hair-.

Both felt how their breaths grew louder and faster, their bodies screaming for bonding again.

G: Yes... -she said in a whisper-

Only three letters, such a small word but so powerful. That little answer was enough for him to take her into his arms and begin to kiss her desperately, biting her lips and running his hands over each space of her body, causing her in reaction to bring her hands to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his short hair.

G: David -she said once again with a raspy voice full of arousal, in the second that he separated from her to catch up a little of air, only to return to kiss her again with even more intensity than before-.

It was so much the passion and desire in both of them that they had not realized that he had taken her to the wall, putting her between the cold concrete and the warmth of his body. She was wearing now a white V-neck sleeveless blouse and a blue long skirt, which he lifted up to her thighs in a rapid movement of his hands by lifting her and leaning her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her pelvis to his, feeling David's throbbing cock as hard as a rock. He began to kiss her neck as his hands touched her breasts through the thin fabric of her blouse, feeling her nipples get even stiffer than they already were and still massaging them, he brought his lips to the delicate skin of her ear.

D: you are so fucking beautiful... if you had any idea of how much I want you -he said pushing his hardness against her pelvis-.  
G: aaahhh -she let out a little groan after feeling David's thrust- ...David I want you, I NEED YOU.

Gillian slowly lifted up David's shirt, gently caressing his torso until his shirt was completely removed. She traced her fingertips all over his chest, letting him feel her delicate fingernails as she did so, sending small discharges of electricity to his cock that urged him to be freed. While she was focused on caressing his body, he watched her lips, which were slightly open. It was when she turned her gaze to his, biting her lower lip.

G: take me to your bed -she said as she put one of her fingers over his lips-.


	4. I'm All Yours

David kissed her finger, then obeyed her orders and still lifting her up with his strong arms he took her into his room, later he put her down slowly leaving her at the foot of his bed. He unbuttoned her blouse and due to the lights of his room were the only ones lit throughout his apartment, he could see her perfect breasts, although they were half covered by the lace fabric of her bra, without any difficulty. He put his hands on her shoulders and very slowly lowered the blouse by her arms, caressing them; when he reached her hands, he took them in his own and carried them to his chest.

D: I love you -he said, kissing her. He left her hands in his chest and directed his hands towards the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall onto the floor to join her blouse-.  
G: I'm in a little disadvantaged, don't you think?  
D: I'm all yours - he said with a smile on his face-

Gillian walked his chest with her hands to the button of his jeans, repeating those acts with her lips and her tongue to end on her knees in front of him. She lowered his trousers along with his boxers leaving David's cock finally free, he felt a little relieved to shorten the pressure that had been feeling there for several minutes.  
Gillian looked up to meet David's eyes, she locked them with his and pulled out her tongue to moist her lips before taking it to the tip of his cock to savor his pre-cum. With one hand she caressed his belly and with the other, his testicles, while her experienced tongue walked along his penis from the base to the tip as if it was her favorite ice cream; she was slowly getting it into her, until she has it completely into her mouth, in and out, in and out... making a little "pop" sound once in a while.  
David couldn't take his gaze away from her nor from what she was doing to him, he could see the gleam in her eyes, the dedication and determination that she was putting into her labors. Still looking at him, she increased the speed of her movements making him let out a moan of pleasure mixed with a little bit of concern, knowing that if Gillian continued with the treatment she was giving him, it could end in a fucking disgrace.

D: Gillian, stop... ohhh, fuck! Stop... if you keep doing that... aaahhh... I won't be able to...  
G: -she freed his dick from her ministrations and let out a little laugh. Then she took David's waiting hand to help her get up-.  
D: don't make fun of me -he said between smiling and kind of ashamed-, you're so good doing it, that is very dangerous, believe me.

She smiled and gave him a naughty look, gave him a peck on the lips and then she layed down on his bed, waiting for him to join her, spreading her legs allowing him to stand between them. He kissed her gently all over her face just to end up sinking into a deep kiss on her wet lips, that went from tender and delicate to fierce and demanding.


	5. Does he make you feel the same way I make you feel?

That kiss tasted like the sad reality they both knew, tasted like the many times on previous occasions they had been through the same situation, not being able to be together whenever they wanted like a year ago.  
   
That fierce and demanding kiss contained in it the frustration they both felt. David bit her lips causing in reaction that Gillian buried her nails in his back. He lowered the intensity of the kiss and went down her neck, staying for a moment in the place he knew she loved to be caressed by his lips and tongue. Gillian's body twisted beneath him in an attempt to make him understand how much she needed him to be inside of her.  
David continued to kiss her down her chest to find the bra she was still wearing, he caressed her breasts with his hands and made circular movements over her hardened nipples. She could see how much he wanted to catch them between his lips, then she ran her fingers through the middle of her breasts unclasping the thin cloth that separated them.  
When they were exposed, David approached his lips until they were inches away from her beautiful breasts, allowing Gillian to feel the warm air coming out from his mouth. Her breath was becoming more and more agitated by the urgency of being touched by him, it was then that David ran his tongue very gently by one of her nipples, savoring and nibbling it between his teeth, while stroking her other breast with his hand. After stimulating her nipple with his mouth, making circles with his warm tongue around her areola and sucking it in, he passed to the other breast who was waiting anxiously to be devoured by his lips. David took one of his hands down her flat stomach to place his hand between her underwear and her pelvis. He inserted one of his fingers and instantly he could see and feel how wet she was, she was more than ready to receive him.

D: does he make you to get this wet? -he said as he rubbed his finger against her clit- huh? Answer me!  
G: nuh uh -she said, lifting her hips to get more contact with his finger-.  
D: does he make you shiver the way I do?  
G: aaahhh -she said, biting her lower lip so she would not let anything else to escape-.  
D: Does he make you feel the same way I make you feel? -and without hesitation he thrust three of his large fingers into her cavity-.  
G: fuck! Daaaaavid!!! Aaahhh...

He shut her up with his lips as he kissed her again with more intensity as he shoved in and pulled his fingers out of her, surprised by how wet she was because of him. In and out, in and out until he felt her legs began to harden around his body so in a rapid movement, he broke her underwear and positioned his lips on her clit, sucking and licking all of her.

G: OH MY GOD!!! -she screamed-.

Gillian put her hands in his hair so she could lift him up a little bit to see what he was doing to her, to see the way he was eating her pussy. His eyes interlocked for a few moments until he felt her pussy tighten more and more with each passing second. She pulled her head back, lips half open, she was close to reach the ecstasy and he knew it. No one had ever been able to make her feel the way David always did, he knew exactly what her body needed, how her body behaves. She began to arch her back, that was a sign that she was very close.  
When David saw this, he settled back in and introduced his cock into her, causing Gillian to shout his name, which rumbled through the whole room. Big spasms poured from her body as he entered her again and again.  
She hadn't feel that delicious sensation of being filled again by him since a year ago and being able to have him attached to her once again was everything she had wanted since they separated.  
David penetrated her more intensely, causing her to grow back into an orgasm once again.

G: come inside me, hun, fill me with you- she said, passing her hands through her toned chest-.

These words were enough for David to feel his own orgasm begining to grow...


	6. No more

He knew perfectly well the reactions of her body so he knew immediately that she was close to reach the ecstasy too. He quickened his movements and after three more thrusts, they came together to an orgasm.

D: FUCK, GILLIAN!!!  
G: AAHHH, YES DAVID, YES!!!

Their sweaty bodies were shaking one on top of the other, their breaths were heard throughout the bedroom until gradually they were imperceptible, only the smell of sex mixed with the essences of both remained in the room. He stepped aside of her and then he drew her close to him, hugging her not wanting to be apart from her never again.  
Gillian turned to look at him into his eyes and wiped the beads of sweat from his face.

G: I love you... you know that, right?  
D: I know -he said, as he accommodated the strands of her hair- I see it in your eyes every time you look at me, I feel it in your body every time we are together.

She approached and kissed him tenderly, it was a kiss with so... so much love, that almost hurt. A kiss that tried to explain without words how difficult was all this fucking situation for both of them. They knew they loved each other, they had never loved anyone else the way they did, the way they do... but there were always excuses, weird reasons and decisions that never favored them.

D: stay...  
G: I can't David, my flight leaves very early in the morning and I have not finished packing my things yet.

They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes without saying a single word, telling themselves through them what they did not dare to say. Later, tiredness overcame David making him fell into a  deep sleep.

\---

The next morning, David woke up and looked among his sheets the body of the woman he loved, but she was already gone... She had gone, she had returned to that man's arms, that man who was now responsible for making her happy.  
He tried to leave those thoughts behind and although he knew that in less than a week he would see her again to continue with the filming of the series, he promised not to fall back in this game that was hurting them once again.

D: no more Gillian, no more.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well, that was it! I wanted you to know that I'm Gillovny as fuck, but now I'm very very sad due to the current situation in which D&G are that we all know... At the beginning I was thinking about finishing this fic with a Gillovny happy ending, but given the situation, something changed in me and I finished it like this. I think I'm a little depressed! Lol!
> 
> I hope you have liked it and as I said at the beginning, sorry if there is any grammar mistake, English is not my native language XD


End file.
